


They go together like a horse and carriage.

by iwantchocopie (hyemiyah)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyemiyah/pseuds/iwantchocopie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo makes plans to get married before he falls in love. (The Proposal!au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	They go together like a horse and carriage.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for sooenaemoured, and posted [here](http://sooenaemoured.livejournal.com/23206.html#t335526).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
"The reason I called you here today, Do-sshi, is because we’ve received a letter from immigration. It states that you're being deported." Kyungsoo freezes in place. He came into his boss' office thinking he'd get a promotion or a bigger office, maybe even a congratulatory speech on how visionary he's been lately, what with two of his latest books turning into international best sellers and all. He didn't expect to be told that he’s going to be  _deported_.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Kyungsoo asks. He thinks he might still be smiling, but he's not sure.  
  
"Your visa has expired," his boss says. There's regret in his voice, and disappointment. Kyungsoo hates disappoint people. "You failed to fill out some documents they sent you a while ago. It is a real pity, I must say. We're losing a great editor."  
  
Kyungsoo remembers Baekhyun nagging about an immigration envelope every morning for the last two weeks now and wants to punch his assistant in the face. Not that it's Baekhyun's fault Kyungsoo was too busy to pay attention to him, but it also isn't Kyungsoo’s fault Baekhyun has a _really annoying_  voice, and Kyungsoo has no other choice but to tune him out. Plus, Baekhyun talks a lot. He deserves to be punched in the face.  
  
"I-" Kyungsoo begins, but he's miraculously interrupted by a knock on the door and Baekhyun entering the office to tell Kyungsoo Kim Jongin sent his manuscript. "I'm marrying Baekhyun."  
  
The words are out of his mouth before he can think. Baekhyun looks as petrified as his boss, but Kyungsoo knows he'll play along. He raised Baekhyun well.  
  
"Yes... we... are," Baekhyun says awkwardly.   
  
Kyungsoo can see he's trying to be reassuring, but he's just too surprised. He should get Baekhyun a better present for his birthday. Kyungsoo knows he's already generous enough to give Baekhyun his credit card and tell him to buy himself something nice every year. But Baekhyun, while annoying and careless, is always considerate and never spends too much. Kyungsoo even thinks of buying Baekhyun that really nice chair he was babbling about the other day. "We... are. Getting married, that is. Woohoo!" Baekhyun puts both his arms up, making a complete fool of both of them. His boss is getting suspicious, Kyungsoo can tell. Baekhyun can forget about the nice chair.  
  
"And when did this happen?" Kyungsoo's boss asks, leaning back into his chair.  
  
Kyungsoo takes Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun's first reaction is to make a tiny noise at the back of his throat and back away, but Kyungsoo covers Baekhyun's left hand with both of his and turns to look at him as lovingly as he can. It makes his heart wither in his chest a little.  
  
"I know this is sudden," Kyungsoo tells his boss while looking at Baekhyun's face. He hadn't noticed that Baekhyun has freckles. They're concealed under a layer of BB cream, but Kyungsoo’s never had his face so close to Baekhyun's before. Kyungsoo turns to look at his boss before adding, "But Baekhyun's been working for me for three years. All the late nights working together made us close, and then it just happened."  
  
"It just happened," Baekhyun adds, laughing a little and squeezing Kyungsoo's hand  
  
"It just happened?" Kyungsoo's boss asks. He moves his body forward, putting both of his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands. Kyungsoo can see he's still a bit suspicious, but Baekhyun is quick witted. He overcame the shock fast.  
  
"It just happened," Baekhyun says, sounding a lot more confident this time. He takes Kyungsoo's hand to his mouth and kisses it. Kyungsoo feels repulsed, but he  _needs_  to do this. So he takes a deep breath and kisses it as well, right on the big mole on Baekhyun's thumb.  
  
"Do Byun-sshi's family know about this?" Kyungsoo isn't sure why his boss is so interested in Baekhyun's family, but he supposes he can't ask about Kyungsoo's family because he doesn’t have any relatives.  
  
"We plan on telling them this weekend," Baekhyun says. Now it's Kyungsoo's turn to be startled. "We're going to my grandma's birthday party."  
  
_Sneaky little asshole,_  Kyungsoo thinks. He just had told Baekhyun they'd have to work all weekend on Kim Jongin's manuscript. But Kyungsoo guesses he'll have to cut Baekhyun some slack. He’s the one who dragged Baekhyun into this farce after all.  
  
Kyungsoo's boss seems impressed. He leans back on his chair again and stares at Baekhyun. "Do-sshi is going to Yanggu with you?"   
  
"He is," Baekhyun says firmly, squeezing Kyungsoo's hand again. Baekhyun is getting too good at this, Kyungsoo thinks. And where the hell is Yanggu? Kyungsoo hopes it's not far from Seoul. They still have work to do.  
  
"Alright then, I guess I'll see you there."

 

  
  
  
  
As soon as they're out of the office and onto the street outside of the building Kyungsoo asks, "Why is Kim-sajangnim going to your grandma's birthday party?"  
  
Baekhyun stops and turns around, and it surprises Kyungsoo how  _angry_  he looks. He's never seen Baekhyun angry.  
  
"Why are we getting married?" Baekhyun crosses his arms.  
  
They're making a scene outside the office, so Kyungsoo lowers his voice when he speaks again. "I asked first," he says, knowing he's being immature. Usually, Baekhyun would be the immature one.  
  
"He's an old friend of my father," Baekhyun says, his voice is sharp. "Now answer my question.  
  
"Aren't you being a little rude?" This won't do. If someone from the office sees them arguing, they're going to spread ridiculous rumours.  
  
Baekhyun shots him a smug look before saying, "I'm  _always_  a little rude."  
  
"My visa expired," Kyungsoo sighs, defeated. He can never win when it comes to outwitting Baekhyun. "It was the only thing I could come up with to not be deported."  
  
Baekhyun smirks. Kyungsoo would very much like to punch him right now, but they're out on the street, and Baekhyun is his  _husband-to-be._  When did his life take a turn for this?  
  
"I kept telling you about the immigration letter, but you  _never_  listen to me."  
  
Well yes, Baekhyun may have a point, but Kyungsoo would rather pretend they're engaged than admit that. Which is ridiculous because that means he would still have to  _listen_  to Baekhyun. But Kyungsoo is not in his right mind.  
  
"Are you glad I'm going to be deported?"  
  
"No," says Baekhyun, "I have no idea why you don't apply for citizenship though. Weren't both of your parents Korean?"  
  
"Please stop talking now." Kyungsoo sighs and pinches the brick of his nose. He feels the beginning of a migraine.  
  
"Okay." Kyungsoo looks at the smirk on Baekhyun’s face and fears for what is coming next. Baekhyun never agrees to anything so easily. "But I want you to ask me.  _Nicely._ "  
  
"Ask you?" Kyungsoo wonders what sort of twisted thoughts his assistant is having.  
  
"Ask me," Baekhyun says in an awfully annoying tone. Kyungsoo's head hurts, he closes his eyes and sees thousands of colours. He opens them and sees Baekhyun's smirk so he closes them again, finally realising what Baekhyun is asking for.  
  
"You want me to  _propose_  to you?" Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun is ridiculous by nature, but he’s outdone himself this time.  
  
"That's right," Baekhyun says.  _What an asshole._  "Nicely. On your knees."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Baekhyun,"  
  
"Okay, fine. Bye."  
  
Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun is only doing this because he loves to watch people be miserable. He's sure Baekhyun was the kid who loved to torment small creatures, like putting a magnifying glass on top of ants so that they burn with the sun, or making dogs chase their tails endlessly. Baekhyun still messes up Kyungsoo's coffee. How hard is it to learn Kyungsoo loves his coffee black?  
  
"Do I need to remind you that if I get deported, you'd be fired?" Kyungsoo says. It's petty and unfair, but Kyungsoo has no other choice.  
  
"No, I won't," Baekhyun smiles like the asshole that he is. "I'd just be assigned to a new editor. I'm not you. Everyone in the company loves me."  
  
Kyungsoo greets his teeth so hard his brain hurts. "Fine." He clears his throat. "Uhm, Baekhyun. Marry me."  
  
"No," Baekhyun looks so smug. Kyungsoo wants to kick him in the balls and then laugh in his face, without caring if people are watching or not. "I said to ask me  _nicely._ "  
  
This is torture, Kyungsoo is sure. No, this is worse than torture because there's nothing more terrifying than having his entire future in Baekhyun's hands.  
  
Kyungsoo gets on his knees. Great, his very nice new suit is touching the filthy sidewalk. "Baekhyunie," he says. Baekhyun's smirk falters just a little. "Charming, free-spirited, fearless Byun Baekhyun. Would you  _please_  marry me?"  
  
"Yes," Baekhyun says, "yes." And for a moment, Kyungsoo believes him.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

§

  
  
  
  


  
"So where  _exactly_  is Yanggu?" Kyungsoo asks as he eyes the bus ticket Baekhyun hands him. They're in a bus terminal, ready to leave for Baekhyun's parents place. They took a bus and a train to get here. Kyungsoo can't remember when was the last time he went somewhere that wasn't his home, much less remember the last time he travelled  _with someone._  It may be his first time.  
  
"Oh, you'll see," Baekhyun says. It's early in the morning, but the terminal is already crowded. Kyungsoo has always hated crowds; they make him uneasy. Baekhyun looks comfortable enough, though. He takes Kyungsoo's hand, smiles at him, and says, "Let's go, honey bun."  
  
Kyungsoo makes a disgusted face at the term of endearment. Baekhyun doesn't seem to mind.  


 

  
  
  
  
"Okay cinnamon rol-"   
  
"Okay, rule number one: no nicknames. Especially not  _food_  nicknames," Kyungsoo says.   
  
"But I love nicknames!" Baekhyun actually looks hurt. Kyungsoo wishes it were real so he could gloat in Baekhyun's pain and hurt him some more, but Baekhyun rarely gets offended.   
  
"No nicknames.” Kyungsoo tries to put as much emphasis as he can. He knows Baekhyun is going to end up doing whatever he wants anyway, but Kyungsoo also knows Baekhyun's brain works the same way a puppy’s brains works.  _No chewing the newspaper. Bad puppy. No nicknames. Bad Baekhyun._  At least that worked once or twice when Baekhyun messed up Kyungsoo's coffee. Kyungsoo had to tell him 'no', several times and he even gave Baekhyun candy whenever he got it right.   
  
Baekhyun shoots him a very puppy-like look before asking, "Are there going to be more rules?"   
  
Kyungsoo hadn't thought about it, actually. Which is nothing like Kyungsoo at all, but he had an  _awful_  night. Then, right when he finally fell asleep at around 4 am, he got a call from Baekhyun, who told Kyungsoo he had to pack his clothes for the weekend and to be at Mapo station by 5:40. Kyungsoo had no idea how much more annoying Baekhyun's voice sounds at 4 in the morning.   
  
"Yes," Kyungsoo says, though his mind is blank. He doesn't elaborate more on it. Baekhyun doesn't seem to mind; instead he throws a stack of papers at Kyungsoo.   
  
"This is a list of the questions we're going to be asked at the immigration office." Baekhyun's life might be a complete mess, but at least he has flawless orthography. "I already know  _everything_  about you so you're the only one who'll need to work this weekend."   
  
Kyungsoo eyes the papers. There are approximately two hundred questions. Baekhyun can't know  _everything_  about him. "You can't possibly know everything about me. What am I allergic to?" he asks, to prove his point.  
  
"People," Baekhyun says. He's looking out the window. Kyungsoo can see his reflection, but he can't see Baekhyun's eyes. Baekhyun turns to look at Kyungsoo and adds, "Cat fur, which is sad because I’m pretty sure you love kittens. Mmm... shrimp, that new udon ramyeon—but don't worry, you're not missing much, it tastes awful—and probably me." He says the last part lower, but Kyungsoo still hears it.  
  
"I'm not allergic to people," Kyungsoo snorts.   
  
"Okay, okay. You just hate them."   
  
Yeah, that's more like it.  
  
Baekhyun stays quiet for the rest of the ride. It's weird, because the first thing Kyungsoo noticed about Baekhyun is that he couldn't shut up, or stay still. But he's sitting cross legged, staring out the window and humming some song he's listening to on his phone. It's oddly calming. Kyungsoo tries to focus on his book, but he falls asleep on Baekhyun's shoulder.

  
  
  
  
  
  
The first thing Kyungsoo sees when they get to Yanggu is Baekhyun's chest, which is soft and incredibly cosy. Kyungsoo buries the thought deep into his brain and reminds himself to treat this whole ordeal as if it were just another one of the manuscripts on his office desk.  
  
"We're here," Baekhyun tells him, "did you have a good sleep, apple tar... I mean, Kyun... I mean... what am I supposed to call you?"  
  
"Just call me what you usually call me,” Kyungsoo suppresses a yawn. He had a good sleep, indeed.  
  
"Hobbit?" Baekhyun provides uselessly. If he weren't so good at keeping Kyungsoo's life and work organised, Kyungsoo would have dispose of his body in the river a long time ago.  
  
"Let's just get out of this bus."  
  
The second thing Kyungsoo sees when they get to Yanggu are mountains.   
  
Baekhyun's mother and grandmother are waiting for them outside of the bus terminal. They're holding a handmade banner that says: 'Welcome home, Baekhyun', and right under Baekhyun's name, written in different ink colour, 'and Kyungsoo'.  
  
Kyungsoo's name looks like it wasn’t supposed to be there: the handwriting isn't the same and it looks like it was written in a hurry. But for the first time in a very long time, Kyungsoo feels welcomed.  
  
"Baekhyunie~" both ladies coo at the same time. Baekhyun kisses them on the cheeks, puts an arm around each of them and turns to look at Kyungsoo.  
  
"Kyungsoo, meet my women," he says, "Aren’t they the prettiest ladies you've ever seen?"  
  
Baekhyun is being his usual self, but it's the first time Kyungsoo understands why he has every single woman in the office staring fondly at him. He's a flirt.  
  
"Yes, they are." Kyungsoo offers his hand to Baekhyun's grandmother, who is tiny and cute. Baekhyun definitely inherited her puppy eyes and dashing smile. "I'm very pleased to meet you, ma'am."  
  
"Oh, come here." Grandma hugs Kyungsoo tightly and kisses both of his cheeks. Then, inspecting Kyungsoo's face closely, "I hope you don't mind me doing this. You're as handsome as our Baekhyun said."  
  
Baekhyun clears his throat. Kyungsoo wonders what is going on, but he doesn't have much time to figure it out because Baekhyun's mother holds Kyungsoo's hand tightly and says, "I'm so glad Baekhyunie has  _finally_  found someone."  
  
"Let's go home. I'm  _starving,_ " Baekhyun says.  
  
There's something tugging at Kyungsoo's heart as he walks to the car. Baekhyun’s mother is still holding Kyungsoo’s hand, while Baekhyun and his grandma walk ahead of them, hugging each other closely.  
  
Grandma's hands had smelled like kimchi, when she touched Kyungsoo's face. And right next to him, Baekhyun's mother smells like sunflowers. Kyungsoo has been an island for so long he forgot what it was like to be part of something. Like the warmth of hands smelling kimchi and sunflowers, that make Kyungsoo think of home.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

§

  
  
  
  


  
Apparently, Baekhyun was right when he told Kyungsoo he knew  _nothing_  about him. Kyungsoo had no idea Baekhyun's family owned a large farm, and an equally large mansion.   
  
Kyungsoo had been informed they had arranged a 'small welcome gathering', but he never expected to see so many people there. Baekhyun must have been popular at school, but Kyungsoo’s not surprised. Over the years they've worked together, Kyungsoo has come to notice Baekhyun is the kind of person who  _makes_  you like him, whether you want it or not.   
  
"So you're the one who stole Baekhyun," a young guy with a thick accent approaches Kyungsoo. "I'm Yixing, a friend of the family."  
  
He's good looking. He looks soft and white, like a marshmallow.   
  
"Do Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo says, shaking Yixing's hand. "I wouldn't use the word stole though. Stealing is a crime."  
  
Yixing laughs. Kyungsoo can see a deep dimple on his right cheek. He's cute. Soft and white and cute.  
  
"I can see why he decided to stay in the city," Yixing says. His accent is cute, too. He talks slowly but it's as if the words are hurrying to come out of his mouth. "Welcome to Yanggu. I hope you enjoy your stay."  
  
"Thanks." Kyungsoo clinks his glass with Yixing's.  
  
Baekhyun choses this moment to make the big announcement. It takes Kyungsoo completely by surprise. He wasn't done flirting with the cute soft marshmallow man.  
  
"Family, friends," Baekhyun begins. "I know this is supposed to be all about grandma, but I am known for being selfish, so I'm going to steal her moment. Kyungsoo and I are getting married."  
  
Kyungsoo freezes next to Yixing. He can feel Yixing's stare and all he wants is to run all the way back to Seoul and hide under his covers. People start cheering. Grandma comes out of nowhere and gives him another tight hug. Kyungsoo can see Baekhyun's mum crying. He feels _awful._  This isn't right.  
  
Baekhyun comes to Kyungsoo's side. People cheer louder. "Come here, squishy." He takes Kyungsoo's hand in his.   
  
Kyungsoo turns to look at Baekhyun and whispers, "I told you no nicknames."  
  
"You said no food nicknames. Squishy isn't food," Baekhyun says, ruining Kyungsoo's life a little more. He might be deported, but he'll be remembered forever by the people of Yanggu as 'squishy'.  
  
Suddenly Kyungsoo realises what people are cheering about. They're asking them for a kiss. This wasn't in the contract. Kyungsoo knows there wasn't any contract, but this is taking things too far. Even Baekhyun wouldn't agree to something like this.  
  
"We should kiss, you know." Of course he would,  _the asshole._  "Stop looking at me like that, you're not a Jedi. You can't kill me with your mind."  
  
"This is not what we agreed to do," Kyungsoo hisses.  
  
"We didn't agree nor disagree to anything other than to marrying each other," Baekhyun says. "Now kiss me, we can't keep people waiting.”  
  
Kyungsoo opens his mouth to say something, but Baekhyun shuts him up with his mouth. Kyungsoo forgets what he was about to say. He hasn't been kissed in a long time and he thinks he has forgotten how hands would feel wrapped around his waist. Baekhyun makes Kyungsoo remember. He gets lost in Baekhyun's warmth until he hears someone whistling and they break the kiss.  
  
"Wow," Baekhyun says. "Who would've thought squishy could be a good kisser?"  
  
Kyungsoo feels his face burning hot, he closes his eyes and realises he has memorised how long Baekhyun's eyelashes look up close.  


  
  
  
  
"I didn't know you were rich," Kyungsoo says. They're sharing a room. Mother and grandmother told them they were grown-ups, and soon to be husband and husband. Well, grandma's exact words were,  _'We don't even have to worry about you getting pregnant so have fun.'_  
  
"I'm not rich. My family is." Baekhyun is sleeping on the floor after losing at rock, paper, scissors. Baekhyun  _sucks_  at rock, paper, scissors.  
  
"Very modest of you."  
  
"I... just never wanted this. This life style. The  _responsibility._ " Baekhyun sighs. Kyungsoo can't see his face, but he's pretty sure Baekhyun is frowning. "I came all the way here, but my dad still won't talk to me."  
  
"Why?" Kyungsoo asks. He's come to realise that the more he learns about Baekhyun, the more he wants to keep learning about Baekhyun. He wants to know  _everything._  
  
"If I tell you, you have to tell me something about yourself."  
  
"I thought you knew  _everything_  about me."  
  
"Something I don't know."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm not going to say okay back because I hate John Green."  
  
"Good. Me too," Kyungsoo grins. Baekhyun is like an onion, and Kyungsoo feels like he's peeling each one of his layers. He wonders what Baekhyun would be like when he gets to the centre. "I bet you didn't know that."  
  
"I knew that," Baekhyun says, and Kyungsoo can hear the smile on his voice. "You wrote it on the conference room board once, right before that big meeting when he came to Korea."  
  
Kyungsoo freezes, "That wasn't me."  
  
"Relax," Baekhyun laughs. "I'm not going to tell on you. I actually was quite proud of you."  
  
This is nice. Kyungsoo thinks he could get used to this. Except he can't get used to this because it’ll be over soon. Or, it should be. They haven't discussed what will happen  _after_  they get married. Do they move in together? If so, Baekhyun should move to Kyungsoo's place. No, maybe Kyungsoo should move to Baekhyun's place. It must be nice, considering he's rich.  
  
"Okay so my dad he doesn't approve of what I am or what I do," Baekhyun's voice is quieter than usual. It makes Kyungsoo's heart aches a little. "I mean, I know he loves me I just... I've been disappointing him since I was 18."  
  
Baekhyun lets out a deep shaky sigh. Kyungsoo fears he may be crying so he says, "I'm fan of S.E.S. I went to their latest concert, a couple of weeks ago. I haven't had sex in a very long time. I lost my virginity to my best friend, after my parents’ funeral. I read  _Hope For The Flowers_ each Christmas I spend alone in my flat."  
  
"How much is a long time?" Baekhyun asks.  
  
"Out of  _everything_  I said," Kyungsoo laughs despite himself. This is the Baekhyun he knows. "You had to pick that."  
  
"Just so you know, I think you're a very handsome young lad."  
  
Kyungsoo goes to sleep with a smile on his face that night.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

§

  
  
  
  


  
When Kyungsoo wakes up the next morning, Baekhyun isn’t in their room. He stays in bed for a while longer, trying to soak in the warmth a big place like this can radiate. He takes a deep breath and inhales all the different smells that surround this big house. Fresh coffee, bread, milk, flowers. He closes his eyes and remembers his mum, making breakfast for him and his dad. Kyungsoo loved to see her smile. He misses her so much.  
  
Baekhyun's mum and grandma are in the kitchen when he gets downstairs. They're staring out the window, with cups on their hands.  
  
"I missed him so much," Baekhyun's mum says. Kyungsoo thinks hating oneself is not a good way to start the day, so he buries the feeling deep inside his heart and joins both ladies at the window. There's a guy outside, working on the field. He's lean, and even though his muscles are not very well defined, Kyungsoo can see he has a nice body. Soft and curvy. He almost spits his coffee when he realises  _who_  it is.  
  
"I had forgotten how much I loved to watch this every morning." Baekhyun's mum reaches for Kyungsoo's hand. "Thank you, for bringing him back."  
  
Kyungsoo wants to cry. He wants to come clean, tell everyone the truth. Instead he says, "I didn't do anything."  
  
"Get dressed," Grandma says, "We have a big day ahead of us."  
  
  


  
  
Kyungsoo spends the day visiting tourist places. He didn't know how fun it would be to look at a North-Korean underground tunnel, or checking out empty farms in North Korea, but he has a great time. Baekhyun's grandmother is very much like Baekhyun, except she doesn't annoy Kyungsoo. Baekhyun’s mum is so lovely, she warms Kyungsoo's heart. But then breaks it whenever she mentions how much she likes it that he's making Baekhyun happy. Because it's a lie.   
  
Later that night, when Baekhyun is sleeping on the floor again because he sucks so much at rock, paper, scissors, Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun about working on the farm.  
  
"Dad taught me how to drive the tractor when I was a kid," he says, then adds quietly, "I thought that'd get him to talk to me. It's lame, I know."   
  
"You should just go talk to him," Kyungsoo says. He realises he's speaking a lot since they got to the farm. It scares him a little. "You sh-"  
  
"Don't," Baekhyun cuts him sharply. "Just... don't. You don't understand."   
  
Kyungsoo wants to say,  _'But I want to understand'_ ; instead he tells Baekhyun about his parents. "My parents' died when I was 17. I've been alone ever since. I don't apply for the citizenship because I don't think that'd make my parents happy. I mean, they ran away from this country because my dad was wrongly accused of a crime he didn't commit and spent some time in jail. My mum tried everything to get him out of there, but nobody was willing to help. I think they lost hope in this country after that."  
  
"My dad thinks I'm disgusting because I'm gay," Baekhyun says then. "So even if I work on the farm or try to be a good son, he'd still find me disgusting. Kim-sajangnim and Dad play golf together sometimes. That's why he's coming to Grandma's party. I... know I got this job because I'm good, but sometimes I wonder if I got it because I'm my dad's son and Kim-sajangnim pities me."  
  
" _I_  was the one who hired you, Baekhyunie. Not Kim-sajangnim, but me," Kyungsoo sits up on his bed to look at Baekhyun sprawled on the floor face down like a sick puppy. "I can't say he wasn't glad I chose you, but  _I_  made the choice. Not him."  
  
Baekhyun turns and meets his gaze. "Can I kiss you goodnight?"  
  
Yes, Kyungsoo thinks, yes, but he doesn't think his heart could take it. "Go to sleep, Baekhyun."  
  
Later, when Baekhyun crawls into Kyungsoo’s bed claiming the floor is hard and cold, Kyungsoo lets him.   
  
He wakes up the next morning to find his feet entangled with Baekhyun’s. They’re not cuddling; Baekhyun is curled up next to him, making tiny noises. Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun’s bangs out of his face and feels his heart is so full and warm he wishes he could stay like this forever.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

§

  
  
  
  
  


 

Kyungsoo spends his last morning on the Byun farm watching Baekhyun work the fields. The thought of him getting used to this scares him. The thought of opening his heart to Baekhyun scares him. And his heart does weird things whenever Baekhyun is around, which is not good, either.  
  
He's trying to decide which tie to use for the party, when there's a knock on his door.   
  
"Come in," he says, and almost screams when he sees Baekhyun's dad.  
  
"I think we’ve properly met and I'm sorry about that."  
  
Kyungsoo screams internally and hopes his voice doesn't come out too shaky, "I'm Do Kyungsoo. Nice to finally meet you, sir."  
  
"I'm not good with words," Baekhyun's dad is still standing awkwardly by the door. Kyungsoo is still standing awkwardly in front of the mirror. "But I... our Baekhyun... he's always been... reckless. But he's a good kid."  
  
"I know," Kyungsoo smiles, and he doesn't know if it's him or his heart that says. "I love him a lot."  
  
"Right," Baekhyun's dad pats Kyungsoo's shoulder awkwardly. Kyungsoo hasn't seen much of him, since he's either at the farm or in his studio, but he wonders if everything he does is awkward. "Good talk."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

§

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Kyungsoo thinks Baekhyun looks really good in a suit.  
  
"Someone looks nice," Baekhyun says as he sees Kyungsoo.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I was talking about me. Damn, I'm hot." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but he agrees with Baekhyun internally.   
  
He knows it'd be cheesy to enter the party holding each other's hands and kicks himself for even thinking about it, but Baekhyun is so handsome it makes Kyungsoo frustrated.  
  
Grandma's birthday party is in the backyard, which is huge. A lot of people are milling about, Kyungsoo suspects the entire town is there.   
  
Yixing is there, too. He greets Kyungsoo warmly and goes to talk to Baekhyun, whom he says he hasn't had the chance to congratulate on the marriage yet.  
  
"I thought Baekhyun would never get over him," Grandma says. Kyungsoo gives a start. He didn't see her coming his way.  
  
"I'm sorry?"   
  
"Yixing, that cute guy over there." Grandma takes a sip of Kyungsoo's champagne. "He was Baekhyunie’s first love. Very tragic. I think the entire town knew, except Yixing himself of course."   
  
Kyungsoo can see it now. The way Baekhyun looks at Yixing is the same way the ladies at the office look at Baekhyun. Kyungsoo shouldn’t be this upset. They're not actually engaged. But Kyungsoo still feels sick.   
  
"He's the reason Baekhyun moved to Seoul. Or at least that's what his mother thinks." Grandma gives Kyungsoo a kiss on the cheek before going her way. "I'm glad he found you."   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

§

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Maybe Kyungsoo should have thought this through better. Maybe coming back to Seoul without telling Baekhyun, or  _anyone_  wasn't a good idea. But the idea of being surrounded by people who accept him and love him and make Kyungsoo feel like he's part of a family scares him. Developing feelings for someone who's possibly not interested in him scares the hell out of Kyungsoo.   
  
But most of all, the idea of being left alone again is  _terrifying._  
  
So he goes back to Seoul, and plans to confess about his lame crime and be deported. He can start all over again. It should be easy. At least it's easier than to have your heart broken over something that wasn't even real to begin with.  
  
Kyungsoo is not expecting to find Baekhyun leaning against the door of his flat when he gets to Seoul, though.  
  
"How did you get here?" He means to ask, 'How did you get here before me?', but his thumping heart keeps his brain from working properly.  
  
"I told you my dad taught me how to drive-"  
  
"You came here on your tractor?" The mere idea is ridiculous, but if there's someone who can drive a tractor through the mountains and all the way back to Seoul, that'd be Byun Baekhyun.  
  
"What? No. I drove a car," Baekhyun says, sounding a little confused. "Why are you panting?"  
  
"I ran." Kyungsoo didn't even bother with the elevator, he ran up the stairs. 13 floors. He feels like turning around and run all the way down and back to Australia. He knows there's an entire ocean between Australia and South Korea, but the idea of running away is still tempting. He can wear a life jacket. Plus, he'd save on the plane ticket.  
  
"You ran all the way from Yanggu?"  
  
"No, I ran from the train station."  
  
"I read your note." Oh yeah, the note. Kyungsoo almost forgot he left a note on the bed of his shared room. It was lame. "It was so lame. I came here to tell you that."  
  
"Okay," Kyungsoo says. God, what are we even doing?  
  
Baekhyun sighs. "What are we even doing?"  
  
Kyungsoo wonders if he's speaking out loud, or if Baekhyun is reading his mind. "I don't know," Kyungsoo says instead. "I got scared."  
  
"Of what? Feelings?" Baekhyun says, as if feelings weren't scary. As if waking up one day feeling warm and welcomed and  _loved_ , and knowing it's going to end one day, that everything was all a big fat lie, isn't scary.  
  
"Feelings are scary, you know?" Kyungsoo says, almost in a whisper. He feels a little dizzy from all the running.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Baekhyun lowers his voice then asks, "What did you even tell my dad? He was the one who told me to go after you."  
  
"I told him I love you a lot."  
  
"And did you mean it?" There's hope in Baekhyun's voice, and want, and need.  
  
"Yes," Kyungsoo says. Yes, he did. Yes, he  _does._  
  
Baekhyun is quiet for a while. Kyungsoo finally looks up at him and sees so much in Baekhyun's eyes it makes him want to run away again. "I'm going to kiss you now."  
  
The kiss comes with a warning, but Kyungsoo is still melting under Baekhyun's touch. "I said yes, didn't I?" Baekhyun says, "I've been waiting for you to propose for  _three years._ "  
  
"Weren't you in love with Yixing?" Kyungsoo asks, baffled.   
  
Baekhyun’s laughter resonates in Kyungsoo’s heart." _Everybody_  is in love with Yixing,” he says. When Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo’s forehead, Kyungsoo can see he has to stand on his tip toes. It makes Kyungsoo fall in love all over again.   
  
“Come on, I’ll make you dinner,” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun  _beams_  at him. “It’s a pity I couldn’t bring some of your grandma’s kimchi with me. I would’ve made you a  _killer_  kimchi spaghetti.”   
  
“It’s okay.” Baekhyun back hugs Kyungsoo as they enter Kyungsoo’s flat. It’s a little uncomfortable, since they’re not in step with each other, but Kyungsoo doesn’t mind. “We can tell her to send us some, or we can get her to pack some for us next time we visit.”   
  
_‘Next time we visit’_ , Kyungsoo loves how that sounds. “Okay, Baekhyunie.”   
  
“You know, I almost got a boner the first time you called me that,” Baekhyun says as he buries his nose on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.   
  
Kyungsoo laughs. He could really get used to this.   
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The title comes from Frank Sinatra’s _Love and Marriage._  
>  2\. Yanggu is a county in Gangwondo, in the north part of South Korea. And it’s where Baekhyun’s real grandmother lives.  
> 3\. If you’re in Seoul, you can take the Intercity Bus for Yanggu, at the Bus Terminal near Gangbyeon Station, Line 2 (aka Green line.)  
> 4\. The book Kyungsoo reads every Christmas is 꽃들에게 희망을, or Hope For The Flowers, written by Trina Paulus.  
> 5\. In case you’re too young to remember, here’s the glory that was  S.E.S.  
> 6\. The tourist places Kyungsoo visits with Baekhyun’s mum and grandma are The 4th Tunnel [(제 4땅굴)](http://english.visitkorea.or.kr/enu/SI/SI_EN_3_1_1_1.jsp?cid=264479), and Eulji Observatory [(을지전망대)](http://english.visitkorea.or.kr/enu/SI/SI_EN_3_1_1_1.jsp?cid=264480). When you sign up for a  DMZ tour , you usually visit these places.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to Alicia, my beta, soul mate, and life saviour. Always.  
> Thank you Reeza, for giving me the opportunity to write this.  
> Also, thank you Sera and Joonie, for answering my texts at 3am.


End file.
